Communication systems allow communication events, such as audio calls, video calls, instant messaging sessions, call forwarding, short message service (sms) messaging sessions and file transfers to occur between devices over a network, or login of a device to the communication system or a friend request in the communication system. The quality of the transmission of data during a communication event can be affected by a number of different factors, such as the conditions (e.g. congestion and bandwidth) of the network. When a user is using a device to engage in a communication event over a network it may be beneficial to provide an indication to the user of the quality of the transmission of data relating to the communication event over the concrete network or if the communication event could not be established, then information about that.
For example, in one arrangement a “Call Quality” indicator button is implemented in a user interface at a device, so that the user of the device can check network speed conditions for the current setup of the device. There may also be dynamic content notifications provided to the user during a call (or other communication event), when the device detects bad network conditions or implements a call drop recovery procedure. For example, the notifications can be useful in informing the user that a problem with a communication event (such as a degradation in the quality of the communication event) is due to poor conditions on the network. This may help the user to overcome the problem. Furthermore, even if the user is unable to overcome the problem, informing the user that a problem with a communication event is caused by problems on the network can help to alleviate the user's frustration with the problem.